


Lá Breithe Shona Duit, Slánaitheoir

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Breithlá Emma. Coinnle. A mhian.Agus rud éigin nua freisin.





	Lá Breithe Shona Duit, Slánaitheoir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763986) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

“Emma?” Tost. Níl ach guth sa dorchadas.

“Emma?” Rinne Regina iarracht í a chasadh suas le guth íseal, ach is cosúil nach raibh sí le cloisteáil.

"Iníon Uí Swan! Múscail!" D'oscail Emma a súile go mall le tabhairt faoi deara go raibh sé fós oíche, taobh amuigh d'fhuinneoga a seomra leapa.

“Cad é ?!” An t-aon fhocal simplí a bhí ag Emma in ann canrán.

“Tá sé meán oíche géar. Breithlá shona, a mhuirn ..."

“Tá súil agam nach nochtfaidh tú féin i seomra leapa gach saoránach de chuid Storybrooke chun lá breithe sona a thabhairt dóibh…”

“Is cinnte go bhfuil tú an t-aon duine ar leis an phribhléid seo é,  i láthair na huaire, ach ní dóigh liom go mairfidh sé seo níos faide má choinníonn tú air— ”

Chuir Emma isteach ar a póg. Póg bog maoth. Damhsa liopaí agus méara ag rith go dtí gruaig an bhréige. Nuair a scaradh siad sa deireadh, ní fhéadfadh Emma smaoineamh ar a dara tosaíocht uilíoch.

“Tá cáca le coinnle ró-mhór le cur air?”. Rinne Regina iarracht aoibh gháire eile a bheith ann, an chéad mhíle aoibh gháire, bhí an scil iontach ag Emma a chuirfeadh faoi deara gach lá.

“Ceapaim go bhfuil sé, i ndáiríre. Ach thug mé rud éigin eile duit, ar aon nós.”

Thug Regina lámh Emma agus dhún sí a súile. Bhí a cuid draíochta, na píosaí beaga a caitheadh léi, go leor chun lasair shúilíneach beag bándearg a chruthú a d’imigh ar pailme Emma.  


"Déan mian, Sirriam…”

Dhún Emma a súile freisin, ar feadh nóiméad amháin. Is cinnte gur tasc éasca é mian a dhéanamh le bean iontach den sórt sin a glúine in aice lena leaba. Agus shéid sí ar an lasair draíochta bheag.  


“Ba chóir dom dul nó déanfar do bhreithlá a mheabhrú freisin mar an lá a bhfuair Sneachta Bán taom croí,” arsa Regina, le beagán bróin ina focail. Bhí sé ró-luath, agus ní fhéadfadh aon duine a shamhlú gurbh é an sean-Bhanríon Evil agus an Slánaitheoir bhí nós láidir aige rendez-vous folaitheach a shocrú.  
  
"Tá an ceart agat. Agus nílimid ag iarraidh sin.” Chuir Emma béim ar na focail le caochadh.  


“Níl, nílimid”. Aoibh gháire eile ar aghaidh Regina. Dá mhéad a rinne sí iarracht na gníomhartha simplí sonas seo a cheilt, dá mhéad a bhreathnaigh sí go hálainn. “Táim ag tnúth le tú a fheiceáil amárach, Sirriam.”  
  
"Mise freisin. Ba mhaith liom gur mian liom a bheith fíor.”  
  
An t-am seo ní raibh sé ach aoibh gháire. Póg a bhí ann, agus an deatach corcra aithnidiúil ina dhiaidh.

Leag Emma síos, ina haonar ina seomra arís.  
  
Ag feitheamh le amárach. Gan an gá le rud a ghuí, toisc go raibh gach rud a theastódh uaithi cheana féin aici.  
  
Grá.


End file.
